Hotaru
by Ayanoshida
Summary: Imayoshi menyentuh lengan kanannya yang tadi digandeng gadis itu, dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan hangatnya yang sampai ke relung hati.
1. Bola Basket dan Bola Tenis

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Typo, Semi-Canon, OOC, & OC (Ishikawa Hotaru).

Pertengahan Musim gugur…

Imayoshi sedikit kaget begitu melihat pria yang berlari dari arah yang berlawanan sambil membawa sebuah tas wanita. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis berseragam sailor abu-abu berteriak-teriak sambil membawa raket tenis, mengejar orang itu bersama seseorang berpakaian polisi di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menaikkan kacamatanya letak kacamatanya yang sudah benar sambil mengamati.

"Hei, berhenti kau!" Gadis itu memantulkan bola tenis sambil berlari lalu berhenti. Sambil menarik napas, gadis itu melempar tinggi-tinggi bola tenis hijau itu dan memukul keras dengan raketnya.

Bola itu tepat mengenai kepala orang itu sampai ia terpekik kaget, namun itu tak membuatnya berhenti. Imayoshi yang melihat itu ikut mengejar dan melemparkan bola basket dibawanya seakan-akan melakukan _long pass_ andalannya dengan keras dan sukses membuat orang yang dikejar itu tumbang. Tak lama kemudian polisi yang ikut mengejar itu menyeret orang tersebut ke pos polisi. Polisi itu lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada keduanya dan berlalu.

"Hebat…" gumam gadis berambut cokelat itu kagum sambil memandang Imayoshi.

Imayoshi melirik gadis itu dari sela _frame_ kacamatanya. "Pukulanmu juga bagus." Komentarnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih," katanya sambil merapikan letak syal merah tua kotak-kotak di lehernya. "kau betul-betul menolong kami."

Imayoshi balas tersenyum seperti biasanya, namun gadis itu menghilangkan senyumannya. Pemuda itu memandang heran gadis itu. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu?"

Imayoshi terperangah mendengar ucapannya. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Aku memang selalu seperti ini."

"Oh, baiklah. Karena aku sedang senang hari ini bagaimana jika kita ke konbini? Eh, karena hari sudah malam bagaimana jika sekaligus makan malam? Tapi kau pasti ditunggu keluargamu. Nah, bagaimana jika kutraktir kau minuman hangat? Tenang saja, aku jamin kau tak akan terlambat untuk makan malam." Celotehnya tanpa henti.

Imayoshi lagi-lagi terperangah mendengar ajakan itu.

"Ayo," ia menggandeng tangan Imayoshi dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama. Dia lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan riang lalu bertanya, "Aku Hotaru. Ishikawa Hotaru. Kau?"

"Imayoshi Shoichi."

"Aa, baiklah Imayoshi-san. Kau ingin minum apa? Ah, itu bola basketmu." Tak lama gadis itu melepaskan gandengan tangannya pada Imayoshi lalu berlari untuk mengambil bola basket dan juga bola tenis miliknya.

Imayoshi menyentuh lengan kanannya yang tadi digandeng gadis itu, dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan hangatnya yang sampai ke relung hati. "Ishikawa Hotaru ya?"

_Owari_

First post di fandom ini. Sejenis apa itu namanya? Cerita sangat-sangat pendek. Ini termasuk _Drabble_ bukan ya? Hehehe~ sebetulnya ini pembukaan untuk fanfict yang ada di blog fan3less. Yah, untuk keseluruhannya sih sampai sepuluh halaman gitu, tapi saya kasih yang ringan aja buat di sini.

Oya, Hotaru sayabikin agak SKSD gitu. Yah, orang kalo lagi seneng kadang nggak bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri. Termasuk saya. #ditimpuk

_Thanks for read._


	2. Kencan?

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Semi-Canon, OOC, & OC.

Musim dingin tahun ini…

"Hotaru,"

"Hm?"

Imayoshi memandang gadis yang sedari tadi membaca sebuah novel karya Agatha Christie itu sambil berusaha tenang. Ia hanya berniat mengucapkannya sekali dan ia benar-benar menginginkan atensi gadis itu padanya sekarang. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Imayoshi yang duduk di depannya.

"Ayo kita berkencan!" ajaknya.

Pada pertemuan kedua, gadis itu meminta Imayoshi memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, dan ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Imayoshi. Dan sekarang, adalah pertemuan ke-duapuluh Imayoshi dengan gadis itu yang selalu berakhir di sebuah kedai makanan burger yang amat disukai Hotaru. Entah berapa kali Imayoshi sengaja melewati jalan di mana Hotaru pulang sekolah, agar bisa bertemu dengannya sesekali di waktu ia tak ada jadwal latihan basket.

"Hn? Kencan?"

"Jika kau mau." Tambahnya.

"Tentu saja." Katanya dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Imayoshi tersenyum lega dalam hati. Hotaru menutup buku yang dibacanya dan meminum cokelat hangat. Sambil melihat jam di tangan kirinya ia berkata pelan, "Oh, sudah waktunya makan malam. Kau tidak segera pulang?"

"Orang tuaku sedang pergi ke rumah kerabat."

"_Sou ka,_" gumamnya.

"Kau sendiri?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sendu. "Aku tidak masalah."

"Apa orang tuamu tidak bertanya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Mereka sudah tiada."

Imayoshi tertegun.

"Sejak masuk Seirin Koukou, aku memilih tinggal di apartemen orang tuaku dulu." Katanya sambil tersenyum sedih. "Dulu aku tinggal dengan sahabat ayahku dan keluarganya, tapi setelah masuk SMA aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian."

Imayoshi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Ah, _gomennasai_. Aku sudah bercerita yang aneh-aneh."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Imayoshi sambil menampakkan senyumnya.

"Ah, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mau mengajakku berkencan, bagaimana jika kumasakkan kau makan malam kali ini?"

Imayoshi terperangah. Sampai kemudian ia mengangguk. Rasanya kali ini ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

.

Um... bingung mau_ bilang apa, tapi... thanks_ udah review dan baca.


	3. Cokelat

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Semi-Canon, OOC, & OC.

…

14 Februari …

"_Kawaii_~" pelatih klub basket Seirin memandang cokelat berbentuk bola basket kecil itu.

"Mau mencobanya?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja." Angguknya.

Riko mengambil satu cokelat berbentuk bola basket itu dan menggigitnya. "_Oishii~_"

"Benarkah?"

"Baguslah." Katanya sambil membungkus cokelat lainnya ke dalam plastik bermotif bunga sakura biru dan mengikatnya dengan pita biru.

"Eh? Kau akan memberikannya pada siapa?"

Hotaru tersenyum lebar. "Pacarku."

"Eh? Kau sudah punya pacar?" pekik Riko.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum. "Ya, seperti itulah."

"Eh? _Dare? Dare?_" tanyanya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Katanya sambil melepaskan celemeknya lalu memasukkan cokelat yang telah dibungkus itu ke dalam tas.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Memberikannya tentu saja. Kalau begitu, _jaa!_" katanya cepat-cepat, sebelum Riko bertanya lebih jauh.

Gadis itu berjalan cepat-cepat ke tempatnya biasa bertemu sepulang sekolah dengan Imayoshi. Tepat seperti dugaannya, pria itu menunggunya di café tempat mereka biasa bertemu sepulang sekolah. Sosok Imayoshi yang tengah duduk di sana bersama seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya tertangkap pandangannya. Mereka sepertinya berbicara dengan serius. Terlebih lagi, gadis itu terlihat menggenggam tangan Imayoshi.

Siapa dia?

Dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya. Tak lama kemudian Imayoshi mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan melihat gadis yang memakai seragam sailor dan sweater berwarna biru berdiri kaku di sana memandangnya. Imayoshi bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu segera keluar.

"Hotaru,"

"Oh… eh…" Hotaru saja bingung harus berbuat apa. "Aku…"

"Masuklah!" katanya.

Hotaru menggeleng sambil tersenyum aneh. "Ah, aku membawakanmu ini." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan cokelat yang dibuatnya tadi di sekolah.

Imayoshi melihat cokelat itu dan menerimanya. "_Arigatou na,_ Hotaru."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang." Katanya dengan nada kikuk.

"Tunggu, biar kuantar kau pulang." Katanya cepat.

"Tidak perlu!" Hotaru cepat-cepat berbalik. "Sepertinya kau masih ada urusan."

"Hotaru," Imayoshi memandang gadis itu yang berlari menjauhinya. Pemuda itu kembali masuk dan mengambil tasnya lalu mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu, dan berlari mengejar Hotaru.

Senja yang kemerahan mulai menghilang ditelan malam, Imayoshi terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia menemukan punggung gadis itu tertangkap matanya. "Hotaru," panggilnya.

Gadis itu tetap berjalan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hotaru," Imayoshi menangkap pergelangan tangannya sehingga menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Shouichi," katanya dengan lemah.

Imayoshi mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Aku bilang tunggu aku!" katanya.

Hotaru menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani memandang Imayoshi. "Aku… hanya sedang bingung. Maaf."

"Kau melihatnya?"

Hotaru mengangguk. "Sepertinya dia bukan sekedar temanmu ya?"

"Dia mantan pacarku. Dia baru saja kembali dari Amerika." Kata pemuda itu dengan jujur.

"Oh…" tanggapnya dengan lemah.

"Dengarkan aku, Hotaru!" katanya sambil memegang bahu gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan kembali padanya."

Hotaru tetap diam. Ia memandang Imayoshi dalam-dalam lalu bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Imayoshi mengangkat dagu Hotaru dan berkata dengan senyumnya yang biasa. "Karena aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu."

Saat itu Hotaru merasa terpaku di tempatnya begitu dirasakannya wajah Imayoshi menunduk dan menyentuh bibir gadis itu dengan miliknya. Rasanya jantungnya semakin berdetak keras sehingga ia menahan napasnya. Bahkan, kali ini lututnya ikut lemas. Selain rasa yang bergejolak itu, ia pun dapat merasakan aroma cokelat dari pria itu.

"Shouichi," bisik gadis itu lemah dengan wajah memerah dan napas yang memburu. Ini ciuman pertamanya, juga dengan orang pertama yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanyanya, mengacu pada cokelat yang diberikannya tadi.

Hotaru mengangguk dengan kaku.

"Enak." Jawabnya sambil memamerkan seringainya.

Menyadari Hotaru nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, pemuda itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu dan menciumnya lagi. Tidak mempedulikan gadis itu yang sudah terlihat lemas karena ulahnya.

...

Um… yah, trims untuk _read & review _(ricchan's matahari &sally)-nya.

Untuk ricchan's matahari: Sebetulnya fanfict ini adalah opening untuk fanfict dengan genre mystery yang saya tulis di blog. Maka dari itulah kalo untuk konflik yang lebih complicated lagi, saya gak cantumkan di sini. Kalo mau baca lebih lengkap ceritanya silahkan aja mampir ke fan3less. Sekali lagi, trims.


	4. Sakura

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Semi-Canon, typo, OOC, & OC.

Awal musim semi…

Hotaru terpaku di tempatnya sambil memandangi bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Selalu saja seperti ini. Dia selalu seperti ini di saat awal musim semi di mana Sakura-sakura itu mempesonanya dan membuatnya serasa melayang.

"Hotaru,"

Sakura yang berguguran itu selalu membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Hotaru," kali ini si pemanggil menangkap bahu gadis itu.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menangkap pandangan heran Imayoshi padanya. "Ah… Shouichi,"

"Hm?"

"Terkadang, _Otousan_ bilang aku begitu mirip dengan _Okaasan_. Sifat keras kepalaku, keceriaanku, dan juga wajahku." Jelasnya. "Terkadang, akupun ingin sekali menjadi seperti dirinya."

Imayoshi tersenyum, kali ini tidak dengan senyuman biasa yang ia tunjukkan. Kali ini lebih lembut dan hangat. Ia sentuh pipi gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya agar Hotaru memandang matanya. "Kau tak bisa menjadi dirinya." Katanya dengan tenang. "Karena kau adalah bagian dari dirinya dan ibumu."

"Shouichi," suara Hotaru terdengar melamun di telinga Imayoshi. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Imayoshi yang masih menyentuh pipinya dan membiarkannya di sana. Gadis itu lalu memejamkan matanya sehingga air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya turun membasahi tangan Imayoshi. "_Arigatou_." Tambahnya lagi dengan suara parau.

_Owari_

_Thank for read, follow, fave & review _(anclyne-_san_, Kumada Chiyu_-san_, Mell Hinaga Kuran-_san_,ricchan's matahari_-san_, sally_-san_). _Etto_… cerita Hotaru sama Imayoshi mungkin akan dilanjutkan di judul yang baru dengan konflik yang beda. Formatnya kayak dua fanfict yang sudah saya tamatkan. Tapi, sayangnya cerita Hotaru saya taruh paling bawah, dan mungkin entah kapan akan saya tulis lagi. _Gomen na Minna_. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.


End file.
